


Bad Liar

by Cunicula_Purpura



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunicula_Purpura/pseuds/Cunicula_Purpura
Summary: With her feelings on fire...Very short fic inspired by Selena Gomez'sBad Liar, of all things.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Bad Liar

I lie to my first officer, having dinner in his cabin, playing my role in the cat-and-mouse game we have, where I’m supposed to be stringing him along. I even flirt back with him when I feel brave enough that he won’t see through the lie.

I lie to Tom when he is wagering on my love life. First, I lie to him when I act like I don’t know that he's taking bets on the ‘will-I-won’t-I’ charade Chakotay and I are carrying out. Second, I lie to him when I let him think Chakotay is the one I’m playing that game with.

I lie to the Doctor...well, all the time, really. I don’t need some hologram giving me advice about reduced caffeine consumption and breathing techniques to reduce stress, and I certainly don’t need him to try out his psychotherapy routines on me, so I lie and tell him I have someone to talk to.

It’s not so easy to lie to Tuvok. The best I can do with him is to avoid his sideways glances when I do lie in front of him, and just not say anything to him which I would have to lie about. I don’t know if his Vulcan-ness or our long term friendship is what makes it difficult to lie to him.

I lie to my family, to my mother; that I’m not lonely and I know exactly what I’m doing out here. I tell myself this lie, too.

In fact, I tell myself the most lies of all: I don’t feel anything inappropriate towards Seven of Nine. I don’t act differently around her. I don’t catch myself licking my lips whenever she’s talking to me. I have never adopted a suggestive pose while standing in the astrometrics lab. I certainly don’t allow my gaze to linger too long on her lips, her breasts, her ass, and I’ve certainly never automatically added descriptors like ‘luscious’, ‘gorgeous’, and ‘perfect’ in front of those parts of her anatomy.

I’m lying right now, while I sit staring at her while she is giving her astrometrics report at the briefing table; pretending my breathing is not shallow, my mouth is not dry, my heart is not pounding against my ribcage, and my thighs are not slick with desire. I am most definitely not just watching her beautiful mouth move, and am actually listening to what she is saying. I am paying full attention to the response she gets from B’Elanna, and I don’t take more time than is necessary before dismissing the meeting when everyone is done reporting.

My sex does not jolt when she brusquely says “Captain” when the room is empty apart from us, “A word”. I don’t wish with all my heart for her to take me right there, on the conference table. My heart doesn’t stop for a few beats when she tells me in her Borgish way that I am showing signs of sexual arousal, and I don’t nearly fall over when she asks me if her observations that this reaction only occurs in her presence are accurate.

I continue lying: my voice doesn’t falter when I tell her to come to my ready room to discuss this. The bridge crew don’t watch us intently as we cross the deck. I don’t let a small moan escape my throat as she locks the door with one of her encryption codes. When she’s on me, kissing me, pushing me against my desk and I can’t help but suck her full lower lip into my mouth, I realise my lies are worthless. As her hand moves up under my shirt and cups my breast, and she’s murmuring about wishing she had acknowledged this sooner, it hits me: [I guess I’m a bad liar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YVtzQms7lps).


End file.
